Fraternizing with the Enemy
by dragon74
Summary: Als Silas sich in Saint Sulpice auf die Suche nach dem Schlußstein begab,war Schwester Sandrine nicht die einzige, die jede seiner Bewegungen heimlich beobachtete...
1. Chapter 1

**Fraternising with the enemy**

Kapitel I

Als Silas am Altar stand,um das Geheimnis zu lösen, war Schwester Sandrine nicht die einzige, die jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte. Verborgen in den Schatten der Ballustrade stand eine junge Frau, völlig reglos. Nicht der leiseste Atemzug verriet ihre bloße Anwesenheit, sie schien völlig mit dem Schatten verwachsen zu sein, der sie verbarg.

Dinah war ungewöhnlich groß für eine Frau, und sehr schlank. Ihre Figur wurde jedoch von der Kutte aus dunkelbraunem Wollstoff verborgen, die sie trug. An deren Vorderseite war eine breite Schärpe angebracht, die sie von den Schultern abwärts bis zu den Knien bedeckte. Darüber trug sie ein Amulett an einer schweren Metallkette. Es zeigte Ishtar, die gnädige Königin des siebten Stern, umfangen von der Schlange der Weisheit, beide ruhend auf dem Erdzeichen. Ihre halblangen, schwarzen Haare, die sie am hinteren Oberkopf mit einer Haarsträhne zu einen Zopf zusammengebunden hatte, wurden von der Kapuze verborgen, die sie sich über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Ihre außergewöhnliche Erscheinung wurde komplettiert von einer ungewöhnlich hellen Haut und großen, sehr klaren grünen Augen. Sie hatte beobachtet, wie die Schwester den geheimnisvollen Mönch in die Kirche begleitet hatte. Ein Gefühl der Unruhe ergriff Besitz von ihr, daß sie nicht nur auf die späte Stunde des Besuches zurückführte, sondern auf den Besucher selbst.Seine Erscheinung war außergewöhnlich, faszinierend, aber gleichzeitig ging eine Bedrohung von ihm aus, die ihre Sinne auf das höchste alarmierte. Sie hatte früh gelernt, auf ihre Intuition zu vertrauen. Diese hatte ihr in der Vergangenheit mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet.Eine Vergangenheit, an die sie sich nicht mehr erinnern wollte. Und doch spürte sie die ersten Anzeichen jener seltsamen Unruhe in sich aufsteigen, die sie immer überkam, wenn die Erinnerungen ihr Bewußtsein zu beherrschen versuchten.Dinah hatte früh ihre Eltern verloren und war als Waisenkind bei den verschiedensten Pflegefamilien in Paris aufgewachsen, eine schlimmer als die nächste. Als Teenager lief sie endgültig davon undwar schließlichnachLondon gelangt. Nach Monaten der Entbehrungen war sie völlig erschöpft vor dem Seiteneingang eines Hauses zusammengebrochen. Sie erinnerte sich vage daran, das sie von Mönchen gefunden und ins Innere des Hauses getragen worden war.So fand sie Unterkunft und Essen im Londoner Haus von Opus Dei. Die zunächst freundliche Aufnahme, die sie in der Gemeinschaft fand, wurde von der Tatsache getrübt, dass sie sich von Beginn an mit bestimmten Regeln nicht anfreunden wollte. Vor allem das Ritual der Selbstkasteiung, dessen Durchführung von den Frauen in weit stärkerem Maße verlangt wurde als von den Männern, stieß auf ihren entschiedenen Widerstand.Als sich ihr von jeher rebellisches Wesen immer mehr Bahn brach, war über sie eine Totalkontrolle verhängt worden, die vom tagelangen Verbot, das Zimmer zu verlassen bis zur extremen Anwendung der Disziplinierung reichte. Sie trug sich immer öfter mit dem Gedanken der Flucht, die ihr aber durch die totale Kontrolle, unter der sie stand, völlig unmöglich war. Der einzige Ordensbruder, der ihr geholfen hatte, war Darius, der zu dieser Zeit in der Küche arbeitete und ihr ab und zu ein wenig Essen zukommen ließ, obwohl der Kontakt zwischen Männern und Frauen strikt untersagt war. Da aber beide Trakte durch die Küche miteinander verbunden waren, fand sich für ihn immer eine Möglichkeit, das Verbot zu umgehen.

_Laß den Schmerz und den Hass keine Gewalt über dich erlangen_, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. _Vergib denen, die sich an dir versündigt haben_.

Der Mönch stand mittlerweile halbnackt vor dem Altar und blätterte die Seiten der Bibel durch. Dinah betrachtete schockiert und faziniert die Wunden, die sein alabasterfarbener Körper zeigte. Einige waren noch frisch und bluteten. Dieser Mann hatte sich kurz vor seiner Ankunft hier gnadenlos selbst diszipliniert. Dinah verabscheute dieses Ritual, in ihren Augen war es weder nötig noch sinnvoll, sondern lediglich ein barbarischer Akt der Kontrolle. Ebenso wie das Tragen jenes Bußgürtels, den sie deutlich an seinem rechten Oberschenkel erkennen konnte und von dem kleine blutige Rinnsale an seinem Bein hinabliefen.So scheußlich die Wunden waren, sie stellten den lebhaftesten Beweis dafür dar, wen sie vor sie hatte : einen Abgesandten von Opus Dei.Trotz des ersten Schocks über das Ausmaß der Verletzungen beobachtete sie ihn mit einer Faszination, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Sie empfand eine seltsame Mischung aus Abscheu und Mitleid für den ihr völlig unbekannten Mann, der sie innerlich auf eine Art anrührte, die sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte und die sie verwirrte.Der Anblick der Wunden brachte ihr mit einem körperlichen Schock die Schmerzen zurück, die mit ihnen unweigerlich einhergingen. Und die Erinnerung an jene Nacht, in der sie von mehreren Ordensbrüdern auf brutalste Art mit der Geißel bestraft worden war, nachdem sie ein letztes Mal besonders heftig aufbegehrt hatte. Die Verletzungen waren so schlimm, daß sie tagelang zwischen Leben und Tod geschwebt hatte.Durch eine Fügung des Schicksals war zu dieser Zeit geradeBischof Aringarosa im Hause anwesend gewesen. Er war über den Vorfall so erzürnt, das er die verantwortlichen Ordensbrüder des Hauses hatte verweisen lassen. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, daß ihre Wunden versorgt wurden und sie genug zu Essen bekommen hatte. Dinah verdankte ihm ihr Leben und er war es auch, der ihr geholfen hatte, ihre Tante in Paris ausfindig zu machen. Schwester Sandrine war die einzige Familie, die sie noch hatte.Das alles war nun mehr als zwei Jahre her. Dinah hatte bisher nicht den Wunsch verspürt, nach London zurükzukehren. Ihre Wunden waren verheilt, zumindest die körperlichen Und doch empfand sie die Schmerzen für einen Moment so real, daß sei nur mit Mühe einen Aufschrei des Entsetzen unterdrücken konnte.

Genau in diesem Moment sah der Mönch in ihre Richtung zur Ballustrade auf und sie erstarrte. Er schien jedoch davon überzeugt zu sein, daß er sich getäuscht hatte, denn er sah weg, streifte sich die Kutte wieder über und setzte seine Arbeit fort.

Dinah versuchte sich zu beruhigen und den Gedanken an die Schmerzen der vernarbten Wunden zu verdrängen, die ihren ganzen Körper wie grausame Schatten überzogen. Zeugen einer Zeit, die sie überwunden zu haben glaubte.Vor zwei Jahren hatte für sie ein neues Leben begonnen, sie hatte eine Freiheit erfahren, von deren Existenz sie bisher nicht einmal etwas geahnt hatte.

_Niemand_ _wird_ _mir_ _das_ _je_ _wieder_ _nehmen_, _koste es was es wolle._ Sie verdankte der Schwester alles und diese hatte sie nicht nur den Glauben gelehrt, sondern ihr auch ein Geheimnis anvertraut, das sie mit niemandem teilen durfte und dessen Schutz wichtiger war als das eigene Leben.Ihre grünen Augen verdunkelten sich einen Moment, als sie zu ihm herabsah. _Was immer du suchst, ich werde dafür Sorgen, das deine Suche erfolglos bleibt, mit_ _allen_ _Mitteln._ Dinah hatte nur noch ein Ziel vor Augen, sie mußte die Schwester schützen, sie durfte nicht versagen. Ihr war bewußt, daß sie sich beide in tödlicher Gefahr befanden, denn der Mönch würde den Betrug nicht ungestraft lassen. Dinah hatte der Schwester schweren Herzens versprochen, nicht nach Rache zu streben, sondern Vergebung zu gewähren, sollten die Feinde sie töten. Sie ahnte nicht, das sich das Gelübde heute Nacht erfüllen würde.Dinah wußte nicht, wie lange sie in ihren Erinnerungen gefangen auf der Ballustrade versteckt ausgeharrt hatte, aber als sie ihre Umgebung wieder wahrnahm, waren sowohl die Schwester als auch der Mönch verschwunden. In Dinah stieg eine böse Vorahnung auf und sie rannte so schnell sie konnte zum Zimmer der Schwester.Die Tür stand offen. Sie blieb gegenüber von ihr stehen und beobachtete entsetzt, was sich im Inneren abspielte. Sie sah den Mönch vor Schwester Sandrine stehen, mit einem der schweren Kerzenständer vom Altar in der Hand. Die Schwester sagte etwas zu ihm und das machte ihn wütend, so wütend, das er mit dem Kerzenständer ausholte und die Schwester niederschlug.Dinah hatte das Gefühl, das mit diesem Schlag auch in ihrem Inneren etwas zerbrach, unwiederbringlich und endgültig. Sie wollte ihren Augen nicht glauben, was sie sah, wollte nicht akzeptieren, daß sie nichts tun konnte und wußte doch, daß für die Schwester jede Hilfe zu spät kam.Aus einem ersten Impuls heraus wollte sie in das Zimmer rennen und den Mönch niederschlagen und all ihre Wut, Enttäuschung und den gesamten Schmerz ihres Lebens aus ihm herausprügeln. Doch es war Schwester Sandrine, die sie davon abhielt. Als stünde sie neben ihr, vernahm sie ihre Stimme und hörte die Worte, denen zu folgen sie in diesen Moment so unsagbar schwer fand : _Das Geheimnis muß um jeden Preis gewahr werden. Bring dich in Sicherheit, was auch immer geschieht._

Noch bevor sich Dinah stoppen konnte, löste sich ein Schrei aus ihrer Kehle.

Silas drehte sich um und sah in die Richtung, aus welcher der Schrei gekommen war. Er hatte damit gerechnet, allein zu sein, doch nun sah er, daß er sich getäuscht hatte.Ihm gegenüber auf der Ballustrade stand eine weitere Person. Sie war in eine Kutte gehüllt und hatte die Kapuze so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, daß er von seiner Position aus nicht erkennen konnte, ob da ein Mann oder eine Frau vor ihm standDoch das war ihm im Moment gleichgültig, was zählte war die Tatsache, daß er entdeckt worden war und das diese Person wußte, was er getan hatte. Es gab nur einen Weg herauszufinden, wer die Person war.

Dinah blieb reglos stehen und sah in sein Gesicht. Es zeigte Überraschung und Verwirrung, die sekundenschnell einem panischen Entsetzen und einer Entschlossenheit wich, die nichts Gutes erwarten ließ. Sie fragte sich, was für Gedanken hinter diesen zornig funkelnden roten Augen in seinem Kopf kreisten. Sie wollte jedoch nicht abwarten, bis sie es durch seine Reaktion herausgefunden hatte, sondern gab dem natürlichsten Instinkt nach, den die Situation zu bieten hatte: sie ergriff die Flucht, genau in dem Moment, als er kurz den Blick von ihr löste, um den Kerzenständer auf den Boden zu stellen. Dinah hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis, am anderen Ende dieses Zornes zu sein, wenn er eneut losbrach.

Silas wandte für einen Moment den Blick von der Gestalt ab und setzte den Kerzenständer auf dem Boden neben sich ab. Als er wieder aufsah, war der Fremde verschwunden. Er lief aus dem Zimmer unsd sah über die Ballustrade. Die geheimnisvolle Gestalt lief durch die Kirche auf die Kirchentüren zu und verschwand durch sie in die Nacht. Er stöhnte wütend auf.Silas wollte schon hinterherstürzen, überlegte es sich aber doch anders. Wenn er die Kirchentüren erreichte, konnte die Person schon überall sein, und nirgends. Es war im Moment wichtiger, die Situation in der Kirche zu retten, soweit es eben ging. Um die geheimnisvolle Gestalt würde er sich später kümmern.

Dinah rannte aus der Kirche hinaus, die Treppen hinunter und lief um die Ecke in den kleinen Park, der an der Seite der Kirche entlangführte. Sie kletterte rasch auf den nächsten Baum und verschmolz mit den Schatten, die der Baum bot. Von hier aus hatte sie den Vorplatz der Kirche genau im Blick. Sie konnte sehen, wer die Kirche betrat oder verließ, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden.Dinah versuchte verzweifelt, sich in die Gewalt zu bekommen. In ihrem Inneren tobte ein wahrer Sturm an gegensätzlichen Gefühlen, der sie beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Zumal ihr Verstand sich immer noch weigerte, die Geschehnisse zu glauben, deren Zeuge sie Minuten zuvor geworden war . Sie hoffte, daß dies alles nur ein Alptraum war, aus dem sie jede Sekunde erwachen würde, und wußte doch genau, daß sie in einer schrecklichen Realität gefangen war.Dinah schloß die Augen und zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen_. Du mußt dich beruhigen. Konzentriere dich, _versuchte sie sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Und doch war da noch etwas anderes, als er sie anblickte mit diesem furchteinflösenden und zugleich so fesselnden Blick, was sie weder völlig verstehen konnte noch genauer erfassen wollte, was sie allerdings umso gründlicher verwirrte.Allmählich wich das Chaos in ihrem Inneren einer angespannten Ruhe. Nun konnte sie nur noch warten.

Silas schloß die Türen der Kirche sorgfältig hinter sich. Er blickte sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Der Vorplatz der Kirche war menschenleer. Mit zügigen Schritten kehrte er zu seinem Wagen zurück und setzte sich hinein. Er blieb reglos sitzen und starrte vor sich hin.

Dinah mußte nicht allzu lange warten. Sie hörte, wie sich die Kirchentüren öffneten und schlossen. Dann sah sie ihn, wie er auf den Stufen stand und den Kirchenvorplatz genau beobachtete. Offensichtlich suchte er nach ihr.Als er niemanden entdeckte, ging er über den Vorplatz und stieg in der Nähe in ein Auto ein und rührte sich nicht.Endlich ließ er den Wagen an und fuhr weg. Als er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, nutzte Dinah die Gelegenheit und kam aus ihrem Versteck. Sie lief auf das Seitenschiff der Kirche zu und öffnete eine kleine Geheimtür an der Seitenwand. Sie verschwand im Inneren der Kirche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer der Schwester. Dort angekommen, öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.Der Anblick, der sich Dinah im Inneren des Zimmers bot, überraschte sie. Anscheinend hatte der Mönch versucht, so viele seiner Spuren wie möglich zu beseitigen. Der Kerzenständer war verschwunden. Dinah nahm an, daß sie ihn auf dem Altar wiederfinden würde.Doch am meisten überraschte es sie, daß Schwester Sandrine in ihrem Bett lag, mit einer Decke zugedeckt, gerade so als würde sie schlafen. Dinah kniete vor ihrem Bett nieder und betrachtete das gütige Gesicht der Schwester. Sie sah friedlich aus, so als würde sie tatsächlich nur schlafen. Dinah wurde schmerzlich bewußt, daß dies ein Schlaf ohne Erwachen war. Sie war nun völlig allein auf der Welt, das letzte ihr verbliebene Familienmitglied lag tot vor ihr. Dinah schloß die Augen und betete inbrünstig für das Seelenheil der Schwester.Nachdem sie ihr Gebet beendet hatte, suchte sie nach dem Zettel mit den Telefonnummern, von dem ihr die Schwester erzählt hatte. Sie fand ihn in einer Ecke neben dem Bett und machte sich daran, die vier Nummern anzurufen. Das Ergebnis der Telefonate war erschütternd. Sie erreichte nicht eine der Kontaktpersonen. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: die Identität der Brüder war enttarnt worden und sie waren alle tot. Das Warnsystem hatte versagt. Die kostbare Wahrheit war somit für immer verloren. Dinah schloß die Augen und ein tiefes überwältigendes Bedauern überkam sie.Als sie sich wieder gefaßt hatte, erhob sie sich und verließ mit einem letzten Blick auf die Schwester das Zimmer. Sie schloß die Tür und begab sich ins Nebenzimmer, daß ihr in den letzten zwei Jahren eine neue Heimat gewesen war. Sie holte unter ihrem Bett eine kleine flache Holzschatulle hervor. Aus deren Inneren entnahm sie eine kurzen Holzstab. Sie stellte die Schatulle verschlossen unter das Bett zurück. Den Stab verstaute sie unter der Schärpe zwischen ihrem Gürtel und der Kutte. Sie stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.Dinah schritt über die Empore und eilte den Gang hinunter ins Kirchenschiff. Vor dem Altar blieb sie stehen und entzündetet eine Kerze für die Schwester. Sie hatte einen Entschluß gefaßt und nichts auf der Welt würde sie davon abhalten, ihn in die Tat umzusetzen. Nichts konnte Dinah noch davon abbringen, heute Nacht ihrem Namen alle Ehre zu machen und sich die Gerechtigkeit zu holen, die ihr zustand und die ihr nur jener Mann geben konnte, der ihr in eben dieser Nacht den letzten Halt in dieser Welt auf so grausame Weise genommen hatte.Dinah wußte, daß er wiederkommen würde. Nur dieses Mal war sie vorbereitet. Eine innere Ruhe hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen, die nicht von dieser Welt zu sein schien. Dinah war bereit, was immer auch kommen möge.Sie stand mit dem Gesicht zum Altar gewand reglos da, als hinter ihr das leise Knarren der Kirchentür ertönte, als diese geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Ein äußerst zufriedenes Lächeln zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht und ihre grünen Augen funkelten kalt und siegessicher im Schein der Kerze.

Silas war losgefahren, ohne so recht zu wissen, wo er hinwollte. Er konnte dem Lehrer so nicht gegenübertreten. Er war getäuscht worden. Und war weiter gegangen, als nötig gewesen wäre. Zu allem Unglück war er auch noch gesehen worden. In dieser Nacht war bisher so ziemlich alles schief gegangen, was nur schief gehen konnte. Er mußte wissen, wer die geheimnisvolle Person war. Vielleicht war sie der Schlüssel zu Lösung des Geheimnisses.Silas wendete abrupt und fuhr zur Kirche zurück. Er parkte den Wagen, lief über den Vorplatz und erklomm die Stufen vor dem Haupteingang. Vor den Toren hielt er einen Moment inne, um sich innerlich zu sammeln und den Herrn um Beistand zu bitten. Genau genommen schickte er ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel mit der Bitte um ein Wunder. Dann ging er auf das Tor zu und legte die Hand auf die Klinke.Die Tür öffnete sich problemlos. Silas war überrascht und betrat so geräuschlos wie möglich das Innere. Er schloß die Tür hinter sich sorgfältig und sah sich um. Die Kirche war noch immer menschenleer und fast schon gespenstig ruhig. Und dann sah er sie.Die geheimnisvolle Gestalt stand am Altar mit dem Rücken zu ihm. _Was für eine glückliche Fügung,_ dachte er triumphierend. Eine unglaubliche innere Erregung erfasste ihn, als er sich langsam durch das Kirchenschiff auf den Weg zum Altar begab.Auf seinem Weg hatte er Gelegenheit, die Gestalt eingehender zu betrachten. Er konnte noch immer nicht genau ausmachen, ob er eine Mann oder eine Frau vor sich hatte. Die Gestalt hatte die Kapuze immer noch auf dem Kopf und war in der Tat sehr groß, wenn auch ein gutes Stück kleiner als er.Doch eigentlich war es Silas egal. Er war gekommen, um sich die Information zu holen, um die man ihn schon die ganze Nacht betrogen hatte. Wie er an sein Ziel gelangte, spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Silas hatte die Gestalt beinahe erreicht und ging schon davon aus, daß er sie unbemerkt überwältigen könnte, als er unvermittelt angesprochen wurde.

„Dies ist ein Haus Gottes, erbaut, Ihn zu preisen, doch Eure Anwesenheit beleidigt Ihn."

Es war eine tiefe und ruhige Stimme, die da erklang, ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Furcht. Silas blieb verwundert stehen. Etwas in dieser Stimme führte dazu, daß sich sämtliche Muskeln seines Körpers anspannten und seine Sinne in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzt wurden. In dieser Stimme schwang ein Selbstbewußtsein mit, das einen äußerst bedrohlichen Unterton hatte.

„Und ich bin ein Diener Gottes, der einen Auftrag zu erfüllen hat", entgegnete Silas mit vorsichtiger Entschlosssenheit. Wer immer diese Person war, sie würde ihr Geheimnis nicht kampflos offenbaren. Nun, das sollte ihm nur Recht sein.

„Ein wahrer Diener Gottes verletz nich das oberste Gebot in Seinem heiligen Haus...ungestraft.", kam als Antwort von dem Fremden. Auch wenn er ruhig gesprochen hatte, so konnte Silas doch deutlich den unterdrückten Zorn hearushören, den sein Gegenüber zu beherrschen versuchte.

„Gebt mir, was ich suche und Euch wird kein Leid geschehen.", antwortete Silas fordernd.

Dinah hatte die ganze Zeit reglos vor dem Altar gestanden. Es hatte sie einige Mühe gekostet, ihren Zorn im Zaum zu halten. Sie wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen, sie die Beherrschung verlieren zu sehen. Sie hatte versucht, ruhig zu bleiben, doch jede seiner Antworten stellte eine erneute anmaßende Beleidigung dar, die sie nicht mehr gewillt war, hinzunehmen.Während sie mit ihm sprach, hatte sie den Holzstab, den sie unter ihrer Schärpe trug, vorsichtig gelöst und hielt ihn nun vor seinen Blicken verborgen senkrecht vor sich in ihren Händen. Mit langsamen und geübten Bewegungen ließ sie die einzelnen, miteinander verbundenen Stäbe auseinandergleiten, bis sie eine Kette vor ihr bildeten, die ihr von Brusthöhe an bis zum Boden reichte. Eine leichte Drehbewegung nach rechts am obersten Holzstab setzte einen Mechanismus in Gang, der die einzelnen Holzstäbe fest miteinander verband und nach dem leisen Einrasten der einzelnen Glieder einen langen Holzstab bildete, der in geschickten Händen durchaus zu einer tödlichen Waffe werden konnte.Ihre nächsten Worte wählte sie mit Bedacht, denn ihm sollte klar werden, daß er einen Fehler begangen hatte, als er diese Kirche erneut betrat. Sie sprach leise, aber sehr deutlich, und in ihrer Stimme lag eine Bedrohlichkeit und Eiseskälte, die keinen Zweifel an ihrer Entschlossenheit aufkommen ließ.

„Was Ihr sucht, werdet Ihr hier nicht finden, doch was ihr bekommt, beendet Eure Suche."

_Die Zeit der Abrechnung ist gekommen._

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich langsam um und sah ihm in sein Gesicht.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Dinah stand ganz ruhig da und beobachtete ihn, den Holzstab mit beiden Händen festhaltend. Er war größer als sie gedacht hatte, aber das machte ihr keine Angst, im Gegenteil, sie sah es als Herausforderung. Sie wartete darauf, dass er die Initiative ergriff.

_Ich bin bereit, was auch immer passiert. Noch hast du die Chance, freiwillig zu gehen._

Silas stand da und wußte nicht so recht, was er mit der Situation anfangen sollte. Die Gestalt stand reglos vor ihm und schien darauf zu warten, dass er in irgendeiner Form reagierte. Ihn verwirrte am meisten der Holzstab, den sie in der Hand hielt.

_Das könnte interessant werden._

Offenbar war hier jemand auf Rache aus. Jedenfalls wußte er jetzt, das er am richtigen Ort suchte. Seine Neugier war geweckt. Was auch immer für ein Geheimnis diese Person verbarg , er würde es herausfinden. Er beschloß, dass er zunächst der Diplomatie den Vorzug geben sollte und sprach sie vorsichtig an.

"Sucht Ihr den Kampf?", fragte er so ruhig wie möglich. Dabei behielt er die Person genau im Auge. Ihm sollte nicht die kleinste Regung entgehen.

"Das liegt ganz bei Euch.", kam als ebeno ruhige wie bedrohliche Antwort zurück. "Geht, und Ihr geht in Frieden. Bleibt Ihr, so trefft ihr Euer Schicksal."

Silas glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Derart offen war er selten herausgefordert worden. An einer diplomatischen Lösung schien seinem Gegenüber nicht viel zu liegen. Sie stellte seine Geduld auf eine harte Probe. Ihm lief die Zeit davon, und so beschloß er, die weitere Entwicklung des Geschehens ein wenig zu beschleunigen.

"Ihr wißt, weshalb ich hier bin.", erwidwerte er ungeduldig. "Gebt mir die Information, die ich suche und verschwendet nicht meine Zeit mit leeren Drohungen." Er hatte langsam genug.

"Und ich wiederhole mich ungern. Ich sagte Euch bereits, dass Ihr diese Information von mir nicht bekommen werdet. Eure Suche endet hier. Findet Euch damit ab und geht. Bleibt Ihr, so werdet Ihr für die Sünden bezahlen, die Ihr in diesem Haus begangen habt." Der Tonfall dieser Antwort ließ keinen Zweifel an ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit.

"Sagt wer ?",antwortete Silas provozierend auf diese erneute Herausforderung.

"Das sage ich, Eurer Schicksal." Im nächsten Moment hob die Gestalt den Kopf weit genug, so dass ihr die Kapuze langsam und lautlos auf die Schultern hinabglitt und ihr Gesicht offenbarte.

Silas stockte für einen Moment lang der Atem. Vor ihm stand die außergewöhnlichste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten so leidenschaftlich, als hätte man in ihnen ein leibhaftiges Feuer entzündet. Ihr Blick war voller Wut und Hass und zeigte einen so entschlossenen Willen, dass Silas instinktiv einen Schritt zurückwich. Gebannt beobachtete er die Gestalt vor seinen Augen, unfähig zur kleinsten Bewegung. Doch am meisten traf ihn die Kälte, die ihm aus diesen schönen Augen entgegentrat. Eine Kälte von solch tödlicher Berechnungund Grausamkeit, die ihm bewußt machte, dass er von ihr keine Gnade zu erwarten hatte, sollte er auch nur den kleinsten Fehler machen.

Silas stand noch immer da und konnte nicht glauben, was er sah, und noch weniger, was er hörte.

"Ich kämpfe nicht mit einer Frau", brachte er verächtlich schnaubend hervor. Was dachte sie, wer sie ist. Sie würde ihn nicht aufhalten können. Jedenfalls versuchte er, sich dies einzureden. Denn ein Teil von ihm bezweifelte dies in zunehmendem Maße. Aber das würde er ihr nicht zeigen. Er richtete sich innerlich auf und versuchte, sich auf das vorzubereiten, was kommen sollte.

Nur offensichtlich zu spät, denn das nächste, was er fühlte, war ein heftiger Schlag gegen seinen rechten Oberschenkel mit dem darunterliegenden Bußgürtel. Der Schmerz, der ihn durchfuhr, war so heftig, dass er ins Wanken geriet. Sie nutzte den Moment der Schwäche aus und setzte mit einem gezielten Schlag gegen den linken Fußknöchel nach, der ihn von den Füßen holte und nach hinten auf den harten Steinfußboden der Kirche fallen ließ.

Sein Versuch, den Sturz mit seinen Armen abzufangen, scheiterte kläglich, so dass er mit dem Rücken aufschlagend zu Boden ging. Der Schmerz raubte ihm fast die Sinne, für einen Moment schloß er die Augen, um nicht aufschreien zu müssen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war sie auch schon über ihm, die Spitze des Stockes unterhalb seiner Kehle aufgesetzt. Der Druck war stark genug, um ihn am Boden zu halten, und ließ ihm doch genug Freiheit zum atmen.

Dinah stand da und beobachtete ihn. Sie versuchte, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch es war nicht leicht, denn in ihrem Inneren tobte ein Kampf über die möglichen Alternativen, die er zu erwarten hatte.

_Er ist unbewaffnet, er hat keine reelle Chance,du bist kein Mörder, _versuchte ihr die helle Stimme der Vernunft ins Gewissen zu reden. _Er ist ein Mörder, er hat deine Rache verdient, _flüsterte ihr die dunkle Stimme der Versuchung ins Ohr. Es wäre so leicht, dieser Versuchung nachzugeben. Ihre Trauer, ihre Wut suchte nach einem Ausweg, brauchte ihn, um zu verarbeiten, was sie miterleben mußte. Doch was brächte es ihr ? Konnte dieser Weg ihr die Genugtuung bringen, die sie suchte ? Sie wußte es nicht. Etwas in ihr hielt sie zurück. Sie konnte und wollte sich nicht mit ihm auf eine Stufe stellen. Sie war nicht wie er. Oder doch ?

Silas sah die Frau an und konnte nur mühsam seine Wut über die Situation unter Kontrolle halten. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihn eiskalt und voller Berechnung an.

"Ihr kämpft also nicht gegen Frauen?", fragte sie ihn herausfordernd. "Oh ja, richtig, Ihr tötet sie lieber", setzte sie wütend nach.

Mit den letzten Worten verstärkte sie den Druck auf seine Kehle so sehr, daß er nur mühsam Luft bekam.

"Das geht Euch nichts an", schleuderte er ihr mühsam keuchend und hasserfüllt entgegen.

Silas wollte eigentlich eine Konfrontation mit ihr vermeiden. Doch es schien ihm, als müßte er erneut die Situation auf unangenehme Art und Weise klarstellen.. So viel war an diesem Abend schon schiefgegangen. Auch wenn er wünschte, die Geschehnisse dieser Nacht rückgängig machen zu können, so war dies nun einmal nicht möglich. Wieso nur hatte sich alle Welt gegen ihn verschworen ? Langsam gingen ihm die Erklärungen aus, mit denen er sein Verhalten gegenüber dem Lehrer rechtfertigen konnte.

Selbst wenn er keine Eskalation der Situation riskieren wollte, so würde sie ihn nicht ohne weiteres gehen lassen. Das konnte er deutlich genug in ihren Augen lesen und in ihrem ganzen Verhalten sehen. Sie schien über dass, was sie beobachtet hatte, mehr als wütend zu sein, und Silas konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso. Es gab nur einen Weg, dies herauszufinden, er würde sie fragen müssen. Allerdings mußte er vorsichtig dabei vorgehen, denn wer weiß, wie lange sie ihm noch die Gelegeheit dazu geben würde.

Dinah hatte ihn da, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Er lag hilflos am Boden, zwischen ihren Beinen, und war ihrer Gnade ausgeliefert. Sie betrachtete ihn, sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, die roten Augen, die sie wütend anfunkelten. Er war sich der Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Situation bewußt, dass konnte sie deutlich in seinem Blick sehen. Allerdings schien er es auch nicht gewöhnt zu sein, in die Defensive gedrängt zu werden.

_Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen,wenn du heil hier heraus kommen willst,_ dachte sie mit einem leichten Gefühl des Triumphes. Er mochte für den Moment hilflos sein, doch sie würde nicht den Fehler begehen, ihn zu unterschätzen. Sie hatte gesehen, wozu er fähig war. Dinah beschloß, ihm eine Chance zu geben, ihr zu erklären, was vorgefallen war.

"Steht auf", fuhr sie ihn ruhig, aber mit herablassendem Ton an. Sie löste den Stock von seiner Kehle und trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, aufzustehen. Sie stand vor ihm, den Stock vor ihrem Körper mit beiden Händen festhaltend.

Silas erhob sich und blieb einige Schritte entfernt von ihr stehen. Sie schien zum äüßerten entschlossen zu sein und er wollte ihr keine Gelegenheit geben, dies auch auszuführen. Er betrachtete sie und fragte sich erneut, was er ihr getan hatte, um eine solche Behandlung zu verdienen. Er hoffte, dass er es bald erfahren würde.

"Was Ihr heute Nacht hier getan habt, geht mich sehr wohl etwas an. Und ich erwarte Antworten", richtete sie das Wort an ihn. Sie sah ihn dabei direkt an, wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Es lag etwas Unheimliches in ihrem Blick , etwas Herausforderndes, dass er nur zu gern näher ergründet hätte. Nur um herauszufinden, wer sie war und wie weit sie wirklich gehen würde. Trotz der Bedrohung, die sie ausstrahlte, hatte sie etwas Faszinierendes an sich, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte und dass ihn gebannt auf seinem Platz verharren ließ.

"Ihr habt nicht das Recht, Forderungen zu stellen", entgegnete er herausfordernd.

"Und Ihr habt nicht das Recht, falsche Antworten zu geben", entgegnete sie trotzig. Noch ehe er wußte, wie ihm geschah, spürte er den Schlag auf seiner rechten Schulter, nahe an seinem Hals. Die Wucht des Schlages war so heftig, dass er ins Wanken geriet, aber noch nicht zu Boden ging. Sie setzte nach und traf ihn frontal am Bauch, nur um noch einen Schlag gegen die Schulter nachzulegen. Diesmal mit Erfolg, denn Silas sank zu Boden und fiel auf die Knie. Da es offensichtlich genau das war, was sie wollte, ließ sie von ihm ab.

"Steht auf",herrschte sie ihn an. "Ihr solltet Euch die Antworten besser gut überlegen. Meine Geduld ist begrenzt, und das ist nicht sehr vorteilhaft für Euch."

Silas kniete noch immer vor ihr und sah zu Boden. Er überlegte angespannt, was er tun sollte. Er konnte die Situation nicht noch einmal eskalieren lassen, nicht, bevor er nicht die Antworten hatte, wegen derer er hergekommen war. Doch auch seine Geduld war begrenzt und neigte sich dem Ende zu. Er stand langsam auf und sah sie an. Sie hatten mittlerweile die halbe Kirche durchquert und standen sich im Gang zwischen den Stuhlreihen gegenüber. Silas dachte genau nach, bevor er ihr antwortete. Er wollte sie provozieren, damit sie erneut auf ihn losging, nur dieses Mal wäre er vorbereitet, denn er suchte nach einer Möglichkeit , um sie von ihrer Waffe zu trennen. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und blieb stehen. Sie wich nicht zurück, schloß aber ihre Hände fester um den Stock. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten mit einem herablassenden Blick.

"Haltet ihr es für fair, auf einen Unbewaffneten loszugehen ?" Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich bei seinen Worten. Doch sie blieb ruhig, als sie ihm antwortete.

"Es ist genauso fair, wie eine Unbewaffnete zu töten", erwiderte sie ihm trotzig. Er konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen. Es war aber auch zum verrückt werden mit ihr. Sie war also auf Rache aus, das war mehr als deutlich. Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hörte er ihre Stimme herausfordernd fragen.

"Außerdem seid Ihr unbefugt hier eingedrungen. Ich werde mich doch wohl noch gegen einen Eindringling verteidigen dürfen." Sie schenkte ihm ein eiskaltes und triumphierendes Lächeln, als sie ihn ansah. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn herausfordernd an. Silas konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Ihr Lächeln verstärkte allerdings die Faszination, die sie auf ihn ausübte. _Sie ist eine wahre Herausforderung_, dachte er erstaunt, _aber nichts, mit dem ich nicht fertig werden kann. _Er lachte laut auf und wandte sich dann mit seiner tiefen Stimme an sie.

"Ich hatte die Erlaubnis der Schwester, hier hereinzukommen." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln genauso eiskalt und provozierend. Diesmal lachte sie laut auf, bevor sie auf seine Bemerkung einging.

"Nun, für den ersten Besuch, vielleicht, aber nicht für diesen zweiten. Hattet Ihr auch ihre Erlaubnis sie zu töten?". Mit diesen Worten spannte sie sich innerlich an, bereit, ihm eine falsche Antwort gehörig zu vergelten. Silas konnte deutlich sehen, daß er sich seine Antwort genau überlegen mußte. Doch sie kam ihm erneut zuvor. Geduld schien wirklich nicht ihre Stärke zu sein.

"Worüber beschwert Ihr Euch? Opus Dei lehrt doch, das Schmerz adelt, nicht wahr? Gottes Gebot der Vergebung ist es jedenfalls nicht, sonst hättet ihr Euch nicht so vergessen können." Sie schleuderte ihm diese Worte mit einer Wut entgegen, die für Silas beinah körperlich faßbar war. Dennoch ging sie nicht auf ihn los. Silas wurde es allmählich zu bunt. Er mußte das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema lenken, wenn er nicht endgültig die Geduld verlieren wollte. Was nur verband sie mit der Schwester, dass sie dermaßen heftig auf das Geschehene reagierte? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, aber er wußte, daß er handeln mußte, denn ihm lief allmählich die Zeit davon.

"Es steht Euch nicht zu, über mich zu urteilen, das kann nur Gott.", ließ er sie in gereiztem Ton wissen.

"Ihr seid so arrogant wie brutal", gab sie zurück,"Ihr habt noch sehr viel mehr verdient als das, was Ihr bisher bekommen habt. Es steht mir also nicht zu, über Euch zu urteilen? Genauso wenig stand es Euch zu, mir die letzte Familie zu nehmen, die ich hatte", warf sie ihm zornig entgegen. Silas konnte erkennen, dass sie vor Erregung leicht am ganzen Körper zitterte. So war das also. Nun kannte er den Grund für ihre mehr als heftigen Reaktionen. Die Schwester mußte mit ihr in irgendeiner Form verwandt gewesen sein. Das änderte die Situation ziemlich. Sie mußte mehr wissen, als sie vorgab.

"So, habe ich das? Das wußte ich nicht. Trotz allem werdet Ihr die Antworten, die Ihr sucht nicht bekommen, wenn Ihr mir die Informationen vorenthaltet, die ich brauche.", gab er entnervt zurück.

"Hättet Ihr es gewußt, hättet Ihr Euch dann anders verhalten ?", versuchte sie ihn zu provozieren. Silas war das Thema mehr als unangenehm und er war nicht bereit, darauf eine Antwort zu geben.

"Ihr solltet Euren Verhandlungsstil ändern. Bisher wart Ihr nicht sehr erfolgreich", gab er mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme zurück. Sie war äußerst hartnäckig, das mußtze er ihr lassen.

"Ihr aber auch nicht", kam prompt ihre patzige Antwort. "Ich sage es Euch zum letzten Mal, verlaßt diesen Ort." Sie baute sich demonstrativ vor ihm auf. Silas wußte, wie er diese Geste zu deuten hatte. Langsam fing es doch noch an, Spaß zu machen, und er wollte jede Minute davon auskosten.

"Oder was?", fragte er herablassend amüsiert. "Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor ich nicht die Informationen habe, die ich will."

Dinah sog die Luft hörbar durch die Nase ein und ließ sie mit einem Stoßseufzer wieder hinaus. Dabei rollte sie mit den Augen. Er wollte es ja nicht anders. Soll er sich mal bloß nicht beschweren, er sei nicht gewarnt worden. Ihr sollte es jedenfalls recht sein.

"Nun, dann kann ich Euch nicht helfen." Mit diesen Worten spannte sie sich innerlich auf das äußerste an und holte blitzschnell aus, um ihn erneut mit einem gezielten Schlag ihres Stockes zu Fall zu bringen.

Doch diesmal war er vorbereitet. Er wich dem Schlag gekonnt, aber knapp aus, indem er sich leicht zur Seite drehte. Dinah war gezwungen, erneut auszuholen, und spürte schon in der Bewegung, das etwas völlig falsch lief. Sie verfehlte ihn erneut, dieses Mal bekam er allerdings den Stock zu fassen und hielt sich mit beiden Händen daran fest. Er versuchte, ihn ihr mit einem Ruck aus den Händen zu reißen, aber sie ließ nicht los. Stattdessen wirbelten sie beide herum, sich immer noch gegenseitig am Stock festhaltend. Im nächsten Moment fand sich Dinah mit dem Rücken an eine Säule gepresst wieder. Er drückte ihr den Stock an die Kehle, fest genug, um sie an der Säule zu halten, doch ließ er ihr gerade noch genug Freiheit zum atmen.

"Wie fühlt sich das an?", presste er triumphierend hervor. "Was wollt Ihr jetzt tun?" Dinah versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Griff zu lockern und ihn von sich wegzudrücken. Doch jede Bewegung brachte ihn nur näher an sie heran. Sein Gesicht war jetzt ganz nah bei ihrem. Sie konnte ihm direkt in sein unheimlichen und doch so faszinierenden roten Augen blicken. Den Triumph und die Leidenschaft, die sie in seinem Blick sah, mobilisierte ihre letzten Kräfte. Sie würde nicht klein beigeben, diese Genugtuung wollte sie ihm nicht gönnen. Er hatte sich mittlerweile so nah an sie heran gepreßt, daß sie seinen keuchenden Atem auf ihrer Wange fühlen konnte, und sie die Muskeln an seinem Oberkörper durch ihre Kutte hindurch fühlte. Die Hilflosigkeit, die sie verspürte, wich für einen Moment einer verwirrenden Erregung, um im nächsten Moment in schiere Verzweiflung umzuschlagen. Sie brauchte einen Ausweg, und zwar schnell. Eine Sekunde später wurde ihr dieser bewußt.

Silas stand breitbeinig vor ihr und hielt sie fest gegen die Säule gedrückt. _Die nächste Runde geht an mich, dafür werde ich sorgen._ Er achtete darauf, daß er nicht zu fest zudrückte. Was gar nicht so einfach war, denn sie wollte einfach nicht still stehen bleiben. Sie wand sich unter seinem Griff geschmeidig hin und her, wohl in der Absicht, ein wenig Platz zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Doch jede Bewegung brachte sie ihm nur näher.Er hatte sich so nah an sie gepreßt in seinem Versuch, sie festzuhalten, dass er die Konturen ihres Körpers durch seine Kutte hindurch genau fühlen konnte. Silas war seit Jahren keiner Frau mehr so nah gekommen wie ihr in diesem Moment.Er konnte ihren stoßweisen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren, ebenso die Wärme, die von ihrem Körper ausging. Als er in ihre grünen Augen blickte, war er überrascht von der Leidenschaft und wilden Entschlossenheit, die er in ihnen sah. Für einen flüchtigen Moment glaubte er, panische Angst darin zu entdecken, doch das Gefühl war mit dem nächsten Atemzug schon wieder verschwunden. Er fühlte eine verwirrende Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Seit Jahren schon hatte er nicht mehr die Nähe einer Frau so intensiv gefühlt, er hatte es sich geradezu untersagt, auch nur daran zu denken. Doch die plötzliche und unerwartete Nähe zu dieser geheimnivollen Frau weckte Begehrlichkeiten in ihm, die er längst vergessen glaubte, und die nach Erfüllung suchten. Das verwirrte ihn umso mehr. Er mußte sie haben, koste es, was es wolle. Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit brach sie das Schweigen. Dabei blickte sie ihm fest in die Augen.

"Ihr mögt die Kutte eines Mönches tragen, doch darunter seid auch Ihr nur ein Mann", presste sie mühsam, aber mit fester Stimme hervor. Noch bevor Silas wußte, wie ihm geschah, fühlte er einen heftigen Schmerz zwischen seinen Beinen. Sie hatte mit letzter Kraft das rechte Bein gehoben und ihn mit voller Wucht an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle getroffen. Er stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus und sackte zusammen. Sein Druck auf den Stock verringerte sich und seine Hände glitten langsam von ihm ab. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und holte aus. Der Stock traf ihn hart am linken Unterkiefer. Der höllische Schmerz, der darauf folgte, raubte ihm fast die Sinne. Er fiel rückwärts zu Boden. Im gleichen Moment wich sie von der Säule zur Seite und ein paar Schritte von ihm weg, den Stock abwehrbereit mit beiden Händen vor sich haltend. Silas versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Er schaffte es, aufzustehen und stand gebückt vor ihr. Er sah sie an und seine Augen trafen ihren eiskalten, triumphierenden Blick. Er explodierte innerlich vor Wut über seine Schwäche und stürmte auf sie zu. Sie holte aus und noch bevor er sie erreicht hatte, traf ihn der Stock unter dem Kinn. Sie setzte mit einem Seitenhieb von rechts nach, drehte sich um ihn herum, versetzte ihm mit dem rechten Bein einen Tritt in den Rücken, der ihn ein paar schritte nach vorn stolpern ließ. Sie holte erneut mit dem Stock aus und traf ihn auf der linken Schulter zwischen Hals und Schulteransatz. Silas verlor das Gleichgewicht und ging in die Knie. Er fiel nach vorn und versuchte, den Sturz mit den Händen abzufangen. Er spürte, dass sie erneut zum Schlag ausholte. Noch im Fallen drehte er sich über die rechte Seite zu ihr herum, kniete auf einem Bein vor ihr und fing ihren Schlag mit beiden Händen ab. Er kam wieder auf die Beine und nun standen sie sich erneut gegenüber. Sie sahen sich sekundenlang schweigend an, unschlüssig darüber, was als nächstes passieren sollte. Plötzlich vernahmen sie in der Ferne Sirenengeheul, das sich rasch näherte. Dies konnte nur eines bedeuten, die Polizei war hierher unterwegs und es war für Silas mehr als unangenehm, hier von ihr entdeckt zu werden. Als er sie ansah, konnte er sehen, das sie genauso verwundert war wie er. Mit einem letzten beschwörenden Blick in ihre Augen ließ er den Stock los und verschwand in die Nacht.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Dinah stand einen Moment lang regungslos an dem Ort, an dem er sie hatte stehenlassen. Sie hörte die Sirenen und das Halten von Fahrzeugen vor der Kirche. Sie wußte, sie mußte schnell handeln. Mit einer geschickten Drehbewegung löste sie die festverankerten Glieder des Holzstabes, bis sie wieder als eine Kette vor ihr hingen, schob sie einzelnen Glieder behende ineinander und verstaute den kurzen Stab an ihrem Gürtel. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte zu der kleinen Geheimtür, die im hinteren Seitenschiff der Kirche verborgen war. Sie öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und schlüpfte nach draußen. Sie durchquerte den angrenzenden Park und versteckte sich hinter einem kleinen Mauervorsprung, der an die Straße grenzte. Sie mußte überlegen, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Er hatte sie einfach stehen lassen, ohne dass sie ihre Aufgabe hätte vollenden können. Das wollte sie nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen, das konnte sie nicht. Sie mußte ihn wiederfinden, und es gab nur einen Ort, an dem sie mit der Suche beginnen konnte, Opus Dei.

_Das Spiel ist noch nicht zu Ende._

Mit diesem Gedanken erhob sie sich vorsichtig und spähte über die Mauer. Als sie niemanden in ihrer Nähe entdeckte, überwand sie die Mauer und trat auf die Straße. Mit raschen Schritten entfernte sie sich von der Kirche.

Dinah stand in der Telefonzelle und hing den Hörer wieder auf. Im Pariser Domizil von Opus Dei konnte man ihr zu dem gesuchten Mann mit den weißen Haaren und roten Augen keine Auskunft geben. Er war wohl dort gewesen, hatte das Haus aber sehr zeitig wieder verlassen und war bisher nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Sie war nicht begeistert von dieser Information. Deprimiert legte sie auf und lehnte sich an die Wand der Telefonzelle. Sie mußte sich konzentrieren und eine Lösung finden, doch ihr fiel absolut nichts ein. Sie schloß die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, doch vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien lediglich der letzte beschwörende Blick seiner roten Augen, mit dem er sie verlassen hatte. Was wolte er ihr damit sagen? Sie konnte sich absolut keinen Reim darauf machen.

_Konzentriere dich, _befahl sie sich gedanklich, _es gibt für alles eine Lösung._ Plötzlich fiel ihr Darius ein, der Ordensbruder, der ihr in ihrer Zeit im Londoner Ordenshaus so oft geholfen hatte. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht.Vielleicht konnte er ihr auch diesmal helfen. Gewiß, die Chance, dass er immer noch dort war, und noch dazu in der heutigen Nacht, war mehr als gering. Doch sie mußte es versuchen. Sie nahm erneut den Hörer ab und wählte die Nummer. Dabei hoffte sie inständig, dass ihr das Glück wenigstens dieses eine Mal hold sein würde. Und sie hatte Glück. Sie erkannte seine Stimme sofort und gab sich zu erkennen. Es gab ein großes Hallo auf beiden Seiten. Er verneinte zwar, den Gesuchten zu kennen, versprach aber, ihr zu helfen, und beschwor sie, nach London zu kommen. Von hier aus könnte er ihr besser helfen. Dinah erklärte sich damit einverstanden. Er bat sie, eine Stunde später erneut anzurufen. Er wolle sich in der Zwischenzeit um einen Platz für sie im nächsten erreichbaren Flugzeug kümmern. Drei Stunden später saß Dinah tatsächlich im Flieger nach London. Sie ahnte nicht, daß der von ihr gesuchte Mönch bereits in der Stadt angekommen war, wenn auch bei weitem nicht ganz so komfortabel wie sie.

Dinah traf am frühen vormittag am Londoner Ordenshaus ein. Wie versprochen wartete Darius ein Stück vom Eingang entfernt auf sie. Sie begrüßten sich herzlich. Darius informierte sie darüber, dass für sie ein Zimmer im angrenzenden Frauenhaus des Ordenshauses bereit stand, wo sie sich ausruhen könnte. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie etwas zu essen bekam. Er hatte noch immer keine neuen Informationen für sie, doch er versprach, für sie Nachforschungen anzustellen und sie sofort zu informieren, sollte er etwas herausfinden. Dinah nahm das Angebot dankbar an. Darius sagte ihr, dass er auch an diesem Abend wieder für den Dienst am Empfang des Ordenshauses eingeteilt war. Vielleicht wisse er dann schon mehr. Dinah bedankte sich nochmals und ging rasch durch den Seiteneingang in das Frauenhaus.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, schloß sie die Tür. Auf einem Tisch an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand eine Schüssel mit frischem Wasser, daneben lag ein Handtuch. Dinah streifte ihre Kutte ab und wusch sich schnell ihren Körper mit dem klaren Wasser ab. Als sie sich abtrocknete, hörte sie, wie vor der Tür ein Tablett mit Essen abgestellt wurde. Nachdem sie mit abtrocknen fertig war, kleidete sie sich wieder an und holte das Tablett herein. Sie verzehrte den Imbiss, so schnell sie konnte. Ihr wurde erst jetzt bewußt, wie hungrig sie war. Sie stellte das leere Tablett wieder vor die Tür. Im Zimmer legte sie sich auf die am Boden ausgebreitete Decke. Sie schloß die Augen und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Als sie erwachte, war es draußen bereits dunkel. Sie erhob sich und wusch sich schnell den letzten Schlaf aus dem Gesicht. Dann verließ sie das Zimmer und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Sie trat durch den Seiteneingang hinaus auf die Straße. Dinah sog die auf sie einströmende klare Luft tief in. Es hatte leicht zu regnen begonnen. Sie hatte bis jetzt noch nichts von Darius gehört und beschloß, ihm am Empfang einen Besuch abzustatten. Es war Frauen strengstens untersagt, das Männerhaus zu betreten, doch sie mußte es riskieren. Sie wollte in der kleinen Kammer hinter dem Empfang die Nacht bei Darius verbringen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich die Ereignisse zu ihren Gunsten entwickeln würden. Vor dem Eingang blieb sie stehen und zog sich ihre Kapuze über den Kopf. So tief, dass ihr Gesicht völlig im verborgenen lag. Dann betrat sie durch den Haupteingang das Männerhaus. Darius stand wie erwartet am Empfang. Er blickte auf, als sie hereinkam und erschrak heftig, als er sie erkannte. Er trat hinter dem Empfangstresen hervor und geleitete sie rasch in die daneben befindliche Kammer. Er hatte noch immer keine neuen Informationen für sie. Aber er blieb bei ihr und unterhielt sich mit ihr über vergangene Zeiten. Sie scherzten und erzählten, als hätten sie sich erst gestern das letzte mal gesehen. So vergingen die folgenden Stunden wie im Fluge.

Plötzlich ertönte über ihnen ein kleines Glöckchen. Das Signal, dass jemand durch den Haupteingang das Haus betreten hatte. Darius beschwor Dinah, sich auf keinen Fall sehen zu lassen. Dann trat er nach draußen, um nachzusehen, wer so spät noch etwas wünschte. Die Tür ließ er einen Spalt breit offen, so dass Dinah verfolgen konnte, was draußen geschah.

Sie hörte, wie Darius mit einem Mann kurz ein paar Worte wechselte. Der Fremde bat für die nächsten Stunden um eine Aufnahme im Haus und um etwas zu Essen. Dinah stockte der Atem in ihrem Versteck. Sie mußte nicht draußen nachsehen und brauchte auch nicht Darius' Bestätigung, um zu wissen, wer da draußen war. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich schlagartig. Als Darius kurze Zeit später die Tür öffnete und zu ihr in die Kammer trat, sah sie ihn nur an und sagte „Ich weiß". Sie hatte die tiefe Stimme erkannt und wußte, dass er hier war. Darius nickte bestätigend. Dinah wollte nur wissen, wo er sich befand. Darius sagte es ihr. Sie bat ihn darum, das Essenstablett nach oben bringen zu dürfen. Nach einigem Zögern und mehreren beschwörenden Blicken ihrerseits willigte er ein und bat sie, zu warten, damit er das Tablett holen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war wieder da und übergab ihr das Tablett. Er fragte sie, warum es ihr so wichtig war, diesen furchteinflößenden Mann zu finden.

„Er hat etwas furchtbares getan", flüsterte sie ihm leise zu. Sie dankte ihm für alles, gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn und zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf. Dann verschwand sie nach draußen und lief mit dem Tablett in der Hand die Treppen empor zu dem Zimmer, in dem sich der geheimnisvolle Fremde befand. Als sie vor dem Zimmer angekommen war, hielt sie einen Moment lang inne. Auf dem Weg nach oben hatte eine innere Unruhe von ihr Besitz ergriffen, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Brust. Sie fühlte sich angespannt und war höchst erregt, endlich die Aufgabe beenden zu können, die sie in der letzten Nacht begonnen hatte.

Sie stellte das Tablett hörbar neben der Tür ab und verbarg sich hinter einer Säule neben dem Treppengeländer, von wo aus sie die Tür beobachten konnte, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da öffnete sich die Tür und er trat heraus, um das Tablett aufzunehmen. Er war es tatsächlich. Er ging wieder hinein und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Dinah wartete in ihrem Versteck eine angemessene Zeit, bis sie sich sicher war, daß er schlief. Dann trat sie leise aus ihrem Versteck heraus, blieb vor der Tür stehen, legte die Hand auf den Türknauf und öffnete die Tür. Sie huschte lautlos ins Zimmer hinein und schloß die Tür behutsam hinter sich. Sie gewährte ihren Augen einige Sekunden, um sich an die Dunkelheit im Raum zu gewöhnen. Dinah sah sich um, und dann sah sie ihn. Er lag auf der Matte neben dem Fenster auf der Seite und schien zu schlafen. Dinah trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und blieb am Fußende der Matte neben ihm stehen. Sie betrachtete seinen schlafenden Körper, der sich gleichmäßig im Rhythmus seines Atems hob und senkte. Das durch das Fenster hereinfallende Mondlicht ließ seine weiße Haut noch bleicher erscheinen. Sie betrachtete ihn fasziniert und konnte den Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Er sah so friedlich aus, wie er da lag. Doch Dinah wußte, dass dieser Eindruck täuschte. Sie mußte vorsichtig vorgehen bei allem, was sie nun tat. Noch einmal sollte er ihr nicht entkommen. Sie griff unter ihre Schärpe und löste den Holzstab vom Gürtel. Dann trat sie langsam näher an ihn heran. Doch auf die folgenden Ereignisse war sie nicht im geringsten vorbereitet. Sie hatte sie nicht einmal erahnen können. Noch bevor Dinah angemessen reagieren konnte, hatte er sie schon geschnappt. Nun stand sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand vor ihm. Er packte sie an beiden Armen oberhalb der Handgelenke und drückte diese neben ihrem Kopf an die Wand. Dabei fiel ihr Holzstab polternd zu Boden. Ein zweites Mal konnte sie weder vor noch zurück, und war seinen Launen ausgeliefert. Dinah verfluchte sich innerlich für ihre Unachtsamkeit. Doch sie konnte nichts ändern, und so harrte sie der Dinge, die da kommen mochten.

Silas stand da und traute seinen Augen kaum. Sie war tatsächlich wiedergekommen. Nun stand sie erneut vor ihm und konnte nicht fort. Es gab schon seltsame Zufälle. Er sah sie an und fühlte sich erneut von ihr auf unheimliche Art angezogen. Sie hatte nichts von ihrer Faszination verloren. Das sie offensichtlich wütend war über sich selbst, verstärkte diesen Aspekt eher noch.

Silas erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als sie sich auf diese Art und Weise gegenüber gestanden hatten, und wurde sich der Schmerzen bewußt, die sie ihm kurz darauf verursacht hatte. Nun, dieses Mal würde er vorsichtiger sein. Und versuchen, ihren Widerstand mit anderen Mitteln frühzeitiger zu brechen. Zumindest hatte er sie schon mal von ihrer Waffe getrennt. Das war immerhin ein Anfang. Gleichzeitig erinnerte er sich aber auch an die weitaus verwirrenderen Gefühle und Begehrlichkeiten, die ihre Nähe in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Er spürte, dass sich diese erneut einen Weg in sein Bewußtsein suchten. Er wußte, dass er sie stoppen mußte, bevor sie übermächtig wurden und er sie und sich selbst nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Er spannte die Muskeln am rechten Oberschenkel an, um den Schmerz zu spüren, den der Gürtel verursachte. Der Schmerz würde das Begehren verschwinden lassen und ihn retten. Doch er fühlte nichts. Da war kein Schmerz, und es dämmerte ihm mit einem leichten Hauch von Panik, dass ihm der Gürtel auf seinem Weg zum Ordenshaus abgenommen worden war. Nun gut, es gab also keinen Schmerz, der seine Seele heilen konnte. Er mußte es anders versuchen und wußte doch, dass der Versuch scheitern mußte. Zu lange hatte er sich alles versagt, zu stark war die Anziehung, die sie auf ihn ausübte. Silas versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, doch es war hoffnungslos. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. In seinem Blick konnte sie die inneren Qualen, die er in diesem Moment ausfocht, ansatzweise erahnen. Ein letztes Mal bäumte er sich gegen die Übermacht der Gefühle auf, dann konnte er nicht anders und gab ihnen nach. Er presste seine Lippen auf die ihren und küßte sie mit einer Intensität und rohen Gewalt, mit der ein Ertrinkender nach dem rettenden Strohhalm greift. In seinem Kuß entlud sich all die Leidenschaft, die er jahrelang in seinem Innersten verschlossen hatte, fordernd und hingebungsvoll zugleich. Für einen Moment verloren Raum und Zeit jegliche Bedeutung.

Nachdem der Sturm sich gelegt hatte, löste er sich erschöpft von ihr. Er ließ ihre Arme los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Atemlos keuchend stand er vor ihr, sah sie an und versuchte, Herr seiner selbst zu werden. Er wußte nicht, warum er es tat, warum er losließ, aber er tat es. Es war alles möglich. Ein kritischer Moment, denn sie konnte erneut auf ihn losgehen, ihn bekämpfen oder einfach in die Nacht verschwinden. Doch sie blieb und sah ihn an. Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, und brachte mit diesem Blick eine Saite in seinem Inneren zum schwingen, die er noch nie zuvor vernommen hatte. Er konnte einfach nichts tun. Er mußte die Entscheidung darüber, was noch passieren sollte, in ihre Hände legen.

Und das tat sie auch. Sie trat auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küßte ihn, mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihm fast den Atem raubte. Sie gab ihm zurück, was er sich zuvor von ihr genommen hatte. Seine Hände glitten an ihrem Rücken abwärts, bis sie den Gürtel erreichten, der ihre Kutte zusammenhielt. Er tastete sich vorsichtig nach vorn und löste den Knoten. Der Gürtel entglitt seinen Händen und fiel zu Boden. Seine Hände glitten unter ihre Kutte, berührten behutsam ihre nackte Haut und verweilten auf ihrer Taille, die sie sanft umschlossen. Sie löste sich von ihm und öffnete mit einer geschickten Bewegung die zwei Knöpfe, die die Schärpe mit ihrer Kutte am Halsausschnitt verbanden. Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Seine Hände wanderten von ihrer Taille aufwärts, ohne den Blick von ihren Augen abzuwenden. Oberhalb ihrer Brüste schob er die Seiten der Kutte auseinander und schob sie über ihre Schultern. Mit einem leisen Rascheln glitt ihre Kutte zu Boden. Nun stand sie vollkommen nackt vor ihm. Ihre helle Haut leuchtete sanft im Mondlicht. Er packte sie sanft an den Schultern und zog sie zu sich heran. Seine Lippen berührten behutsam ihre Haut unterhalb des Ohrläppchens und glitten am Hals entlang abwärts, bis sie in der Vertiefung unterhalb der Kehle verweilten. Sie stöhnte durch die Berührung leise auf und ließ sich in seine Arme sinken. Silas wußte, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Er ließ seine Lippen fordernder über ihre Haut gleiten. Sie gab den auf sie einstürmenden Gefühlen nach und preßte ihren Körper so nah es ging an den seinen.

Dinah fühlte, wie der Schlaf sie verließ und öffnete die Augen. Sie lag auf dem Rücken auf einer Matte und spürte einen sachten, warmen Lufthauch auf ihrem Bauch. Sie sah an sich hinab und stellte fest, daß der Mann, dem sie sich heute Nacht hingegeben und der sie so leidenschaftlich geliebt hatte, noch immer bei ihr war. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust gelegt. Sein linker Arm ruhte entspannt auf ihrer Taille und sein linkes Bein lehnte an ihrem. Ihr linker Arm lag sanft auf seiner Schulter. Er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig und schien zu schlafen. Ein paar Strähnen seines weißen Haares fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Dinah hob die Hand und strich ihm vorsichtig die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie betrachtete ihn und mußte schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken an das, was sie getan hatten, bevor sie nebeneinander einschliefen. War es richtig? Es fühlte sich jedenfalls nicht falsch an. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab zu den letzten Worten der Schwester, und dem Wunsch, der in ihnen lag. Die Schwester hatte von Vergebung gesprochen. Dinah erschien es damals unmöglich, der Schwester diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Sie war von dem Gedanken an Rache besessen gewesen, auch noch, als sie heute Nacht hierhergekommen war. Doch nach allem, was in den letzten Stunden in diesem Zimmer geschehen war, fragte sie sich, ob sie dies einer möglichen Vergebung näher gebracht hatte. Sie wußte es nicht. Alles, was sie wußte, war , daß der Gedanke an Rache ihr so fremd wurde, wie dieser Mann es ihr noch vor Stunden gewesen war.

Sie betrachtete ihn erneut und sah, dass er langsam die Augen öffnete. Er blieb noch einen Moment reglos liegen, dann hob er den Kopf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sein Blick hatte nichts furchteinflößendes mehr. Aus seinen Augen strahlte sie ein innerer Frieden an, der sie beruhigte.

„Ich möchte gern deinen Namen erfahren", sprach er sie mit leiser Stimme an, „falls Engel einen Namen haben."

„Ich heiße Dinah", erwiderte sie ihm lächelnd. „Und wer will das wissen?"

„Mein Name ist Silas", entgegnete er ruhig.

Sie sahen sich einige Minuten lang schweigend an. Dann veränderte sich sein Blick und in seinen Augen sah sie nichts als Traurigkeit.

„Ich kann nicht ändern, was letzte Nacht passiert ist", begann er vorsichtig, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, „aber es tut mir unsagbar leid und ich hoffe, dass du mir vergeben kannst."

In seinem Blick lag ein Flehen und eine Traurigkeit, der sie sich nicht verschließen konnte. Sie hatte sich so geborgen gefühlt, hier in seinen Armen, sie hatte beinahe vergessen, weshalb sie eigentlich hergekommen war. Doch jetzt brachten seine Worte die Erinnerung zurück, und mit ihr jenes Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und Trauer, mit dem sie die Schwester verlassen hatte. Sie schloß die Augen, denn sie spürte, dass die Erinnerung sie zu überwältigen drohte und ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. Sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und die Gefühle zu verdrängen. Als sie die Augen öffnete, traf ihr Blick den seinen, der noch genauso flehentlich war. Sie sah seine Angst, dass sie ihn zurückweisen könnte, und seine Hoffnung, dass sie dies nicht tun würde. Vor allem aber sah sie ernsthaftes Bedauern und dass es ihm ernst wahr mit seiner Bitte. Er wich ihrem Blick nicht aus, sondern wartete reuerfüllt auf ihre Antwort.

„Die Schwester hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich sie dir verweigere", begann sie zögernd, „auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fällt, so will ich ihr doch ihren letzten Wunsch erfüllen, damit ihre Seele endlich zu Ruhe kommt", fügte zu ruhig hinzu. „Ich vergebe dir, Silas", sagte sie so ruhig, wie sie nur konnte. Seine Augen strahlten sie dankbar an.

„Danke, Dinah", erwiderte er ergriffen. Er senkte den Kopf so weit, dass seine Stirn auf ihrer Brust ruhte."Danke", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Sie strich ihm über sein Haar und küßte ihn sanft auf Kopf. Er hob seinen Kopf, sah sie an und küßte sie ebenso sanft auf den Mund. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und zog ihn nah zu sich heran, so dass er völlig auf ihr lag. Dinah wollte die Welt um sich herum vergessen und fühlte, dass es Silas genauso ging. Sie versanken beide erneut in der Leidenschaft, die sie schon einmal geteilt hatten.

Silas erwachte mit einem unruhigen Gefühl. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, woran das lag. Dinah lag noch immer neben ihm ganz ruhig in seinen Armen und schlief. Er betrachtete sie und strich ihr sanft mit der Hand über ihr weiches, schwarzes Haar. Silas war glücklich darüber, dass sie da war. Er hatte befürchtet, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Doch der Traum war Wirklichkeit. Die Wärme ihres Körpers, den er neben sich spürte, war mehr als real. Und doch wollte die innere Unruhe ihn nicht verlassen. Er löste sich behutsam aus ihrer Umarmung, denn er wollte sie nicht wecken. Silas stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Er blickte auf die Straße, konnte aber nichts außergewöhnliches entdecken. Trotzdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und wieder hinlegen, als er am Straßenrand ein Auto stehen sah. Ein zweites Auto parkte kurz dahinter ein, mit einem Blaulicht auf dem Dach. Dann traten auch schon mehrere uniformierte Männer auf das Haus zu. Silas wußte, wer das war. Er war verraten worden, konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, von wem. Aber das spielte jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr. Er mußte von hier verschwinden, so schnell wie möglich. Er trat vom Fenster zurück und zog sich schnell sein Unterzeug über. Dann kniete er neben der Matte nieder und küßte Dinah ein letztes Mal vorsichtig auf den Mund. Sie reagierte auf seinen Kuss mit einer leichten Bewegung, öffnete aber nicht die Augen. Silas betrachtete sie und wünschte sich, dass er sie nicht hier zurücklassen müßte. Aber er konnte sie nicht mitnehmen, er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Er könnte es sich nie verzeihen, sollte ihr seinetwegen etwas zustoßen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre schlafende Gestalt erhob er sich und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Sekunden später öffnete Dinah die Augen. Sie hatte erwartet, Silas neben sich zu sehen, und erschrak, als sie feststellte, dass er nicht da war. Sie erhob sich und sah sich um. Aber sie konnte Silas nirgendwo im Zimmer entdecken. Durch das Fenster schimmerten unruhig tanzende Lichter ins Zimmer hinein. Von einer plötzlichen inneren Unruhe ergriffen, stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster. Draußen wimmelte es nur so von Polizeifahrzeugen und Polizisten. Sie schaute sich um, ließ ihren Blick suchend über die Szene gleiten, doch sie konnte Silas nirgends entdecken. Sie mußte ihn suchen. Sie drehte sich um und trat vom Fenster weg.

Dinah hob ihre Kutte auf und zog sie sich rasch über. Sie schlang sich den Gürtel um und befestigte ihn mit einem Knoten. Dann hob sie den Holzstab auf und befestigte ihn am Gürtel. Plötzlich hörte sie von draußen einen Schuß, dem Sekunden später noch weitere Schüsse folgten. Ein panisches Angstgefühl überkam sie. Sie lief erneut zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Silas stand dort unten, mit der Waffe in der Hand, mit der anderen Hand hielt er seinen Bauch fest. Dinah konnte erkennen, dass er verletzt war. Mit Entsetzen sah sie das Blut, dass von der Wunde über seine Hand lief. Sie mußte zu ihm. Im nächsten Moment stürmte sie zur Tür, riss sie auf und rannte den Gang hinunter. Sie öffnete die Tür zur Küche, der einzigen Verbindung zwischen dem Männer – und dem Frauenhaus. Sie stürmte hindurch, ohne auf die anwesenden Mönche zu achten, die erschrocken zur Seite wichen. Sie öffnete die Tür, die hinaus in den Hof führte und lief hinaus. Es war niemand da. Sie lief um die Ecke, hinaus auf die Straße, doch sie konnte Silas nirgends entdecken. Es schien, als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Dinah blieb stehen und sah sich um. Außer ein paar Polizisten war niemand weiter in der Nähe. Einer der Polizisten blickte in ihre Richtung und sah sie fragend an. Als er sich in Bewegung setzte, um auf sie zuzukommen, lief sie so schnell sie konnte über die Straße und verschwand im angrenzenden Park. Sie kletterte behende auf den nächsten erreichbaren Baum und verschmolz mit den Schatten. Der Polizist war ihr gefolgt, mit zwei Kollegen. Sie suchten die nähere Umgebung nach ihr ab. Da sie niemanden finden konnten, machten sie kehrt und ließen Dinah allein in ihrem Versteck zurück. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Sie wollte jetzt keine Fragen beantworten. Sie mußte sich darauf konzentrieren, Silas zu finden. Er war verletzt und brauchte ihre Hilfe. Doch wo sollte sie anfangen zu suchen? Er war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Wo nur sollte sie ihn finden? Dinah grübelte eine ganze Weile darüber nach, doch ihr fiel nichts ein. Sie beschloss, dass es besser war, loszulaufen und ihn zu suchen, als weiterhin hier auszuharren. Sie glitt lautlos vom Baum hinunter und lief weiter in den Park hinein. Der Morgen begann bereits zu dämmern und die ersten Nebelbänke zogen herauf. Dinah lief eine ganze Weile ziellos immer weiter in den Park hinein und hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, in den immer dichter werdenden Nebelbänken noch irgendetwas zu finden, als sie in ihrer Nähe ein Geräusch hörte. Es klang, als sei etwas schweres zu Boden gefallen. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, doch sie ignorierte die in ihr aufsteigende Unruhe. Ein paar Meter weiter sah sie etwas schemenhaft vor sich im Gras liegen. Als sie näher kam, erkannte sie, dass es Silas war. Er lag auf der Seite, die Beine angezogen, gerade so, als würde er schlafen. Dinah kniete neben ihm nieder. Sie berührte mit ihrer Hand seine Schulter und erschrak über die Kälte, die von seinem Körper ausging.

„Silas? Silas, hörst du mich?", sprach sie ihn verzweifelt an. „Antworte, bitte." Doch er reagierte nicht. Eine schreckliche Vorahnung stieg in ihr auf und unbeschreibliche Angst ergriff sie. Sie hob seinen Kopf an und legte ihn auf ihren Schoß. Sie hielt ihn mit beiden Armen fest umklammert, bedeckte sein Gesicht immer wieder mit ihren Küssen. Tränen liefen leise ihre Wangen hinunter und hinterließen ihre Spuren auf seiner Haut. Dabei rief sie immer wieder seinen Namen. Dinah wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Sie weigerte sich, zu akzeptieren, was ihr Herz schon längst wußte. Sie war zu spät gekommen. Sie konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen. Er hatte sie verlassen . Für immer. Keine Macht der Welt konnte ihn ihr zurückbringen.

Mit der Erkenntnis kam die Trauer, eine ohnmächtige Hilflosigkeit erfüllte sie. Dinah hob den Kopf und blickte zum Himmel. Alles, was sie jemals gefühlt hatte, alle Wut, Trauer, aller Hass und ihre ganze Hilflosigkeit sammelte sich in ihr, schwoll an und befreite sich in einem einzigen, verzweifelten Schrei, den sie anklagend zum Himmel schickte : „NEEEEEEIIIIIIIIN". Es gab noch so viele Fragen, die sie ihm stellen wollte, noch so viele Antworten, die er ihr geben mußte. Doch für all das war es jetzt zu spät. Für immer.

Dinah brach über Silas zusammen und begrub sein Gesicht in ihren Armen. Sie schloß die Augen, betete leise für ihn, und der Tränenstrom versiegte langsam. Um sie herum verdichtete sich der Nebel und hüllte sie ein. Er bildetet einen schützenden Umhang, der sie beide den Blicken der Welt entzog und für immer vereinte.

Ende


End file.
